Counting Up The Years With You
by sliceofperfection
Summary: Mark and Addison spend an afternoon at the zoo with their kids. Future Maddison one-shot. Insanely fluffy.


**This is dedicated to Danyel (onlywordsnow) who came up with this idea when she went to the zoo one day, and basically found a way to force me into writing this. So to set the timeline up for you all in order to avoid confusion let's say that Sofia is two years older than Henry. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rarity for their days off to match one another's. There was always a delivery she was needed for, or an exclusive case that required his expertise. They somehow find a way to balance everything out from their demanding careers, keeping up with two children, trying to maintain their social lives as well as make time for one another. It certainly hasn't been easy, getting to where they are now. But they consider themselves lucky to have attained a certain happiness with each other. A happiness they can't—no don't want to—imagine with anyone else. So on the rare days that both of them find themselves with a five and three year old with endless amounts of energy, they take special care to spend time as a family.

The pale blue sky with few wispy white clouds passing overhead, and a brilliantly shining sun, make it impossible for Addison to justify them staying indoors all day long. Instead they opt to take a trip to the L.A. Zoo, a new experience for all of them. Mark goes out to make sure there's enough gas in the car as well as fill up a cooler with ice and drinks for their outing. Addison feeds them breakfast by dumping out appropriate amounts of Fruit Loops and Cheerios for Henry and Sofia, respectively. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sits across the breakfast bar from them as they munch on their cereal and chat animatedly about their favorite types of animals.

Sofia's dark brown eyes suddenly light up with curiosity and she tilts her head to the side, a telling sign a question is perched on the edge of her rounded pink lips. "Mamma Addie," She begins sweetly, "where do baby tigers come from?"

"I'm not sure," Addison replies with a slight shrug, amazement finding its way to her eyes. "Maybe you should ask the zookeeper," She suggests with a coaxing half smile.

Sofia knits her brow together and frowns a bit. "But—" She tries again, biting down on her lower lip before meeting Addison's soft gaze again, "Mamma Callie, Mamma Zona, and Daddy said that you're a baby doctor. So you know where babies come from."

Feeling a slight flush in her cheeks at the unexpectedness of her stepdaughters probing questions, Addison can't help but laugh nervously. "I am baby doctor, Sofi. But human babies are different than tiger babies," She explains before noticing Henry making a mess by splashing in his multi-colored milk. "Henry, stop that," Addison scolds mildly, taking his bowl away.

"But _how_ are they different, Mamma Addie?" Sofia pipes up.

"They just are, sweetheart." Addison replies while trying to pay attention to both children who are suddenly tugging at her mercilessly.

"But Mamma," He whines in an attempt to seek more attention from her, "I didn't finish."

Addison shoots him a look that suggests she knows better, "Yes, you did finish. We don't have time to play with our food today." He lowers his gaze out of slight shame at her mild scolding him, but she's quick to amend that, "We're going to the zoo! Don't you want to see the elephants?" She strokes the side of his face, noticing some crumbs at the corner of his mouth and wiping it away.

Her little boy nods emphatically with widened eyes as she mentions his favorite animal.

Addison retracts her hand before leaning forward on the countertop til his face is a mere few inches from hers. She edges him on excitedly, "What sound do the elephants make?"

"Brrrrrrrrrr!" He lifts his arm up like a trunk while drumming his lips together.

"That's right, very good!" She commends. "Sofi," She turns back to her stepdaughter, "you want to go see the tigers?"

"Rawwwwwwwr," The little girl growls in response, lifting both hands up and making claws with them. Addison laughs softly as both of her kids pretend to be animals with each other. But when Sofia swipes playfully at Henry, who retaliates with a smack to his half-sister's cheek, the amusement ends.

"Hey," Addison shoots them both reprimanding looks since they know better by now than to smack one another. "No hitting."

"He started it," Sofia folds her arms over her chest.

"Nah uh!" Henry points a finger at his half-sister, "She did!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." Addison brings her hands in between them so as to stop from reaching over to trade slaps again. Adjusting her voice to a lighter tone she informs them, "Now, if we want to go to the zoo today, the two of you need to go upstairs to your rooms, put on the clothes I laid out for you, and then get your sunscreen and sunglasses ok?"

Both children nod in agreement before disappearing down the hallway, their feet padding at a maddening rate up the stairs. Addison lets out a contented sigh when she doesn't hear raised voices in argument above her.

Right as she brings her coffee mug to her lips, a strong arm finds its place at her shoulder blade, and she inhales his musky scent when he kisses her cheek. "I hope they weren't too much trouble this morning," He murmurs thoughtfully.

She smiles over at him and assures, "They're fine. Just a little rowed up about going to the zoo."

Mark nods while pouring himself a much-needed cup of coffee to sustain his energy throughout the day. "Well let's hope it tires them out enough so that we can celebrate later tonight."

Addison swallows, her mug hovering in midair as she regards him curiously. "You remembered?"

"Three years later and you're still surprised by that?" He teases.

She shakes her head slowly and admits with a shy grin, "I like when you remember."

"Yeah well," Mark taps her nose with his forefinger, "you make it hard for me to forget." She opens her mouth to find a response, but melts when his hands brush against her shoulders and his lips find hers again for a chaste kiss. "Come on," He pats her forearm, "let's go get ready. The quicker we get in and enjoy our time there, the sooner we can get out."

"I hope that's not your attitude later tonight," She quips while bounding up the stairs after him.

* * *

"The tigers are first!" Sofia exclaims, bringing both of her arms in the air and jumping up and down as they stroll by the shady expanse reserved for the mother tiger and her new cubs. She stands on tiptoe in order to look over the railing that is now at her eye level, and tries to hoist her upper body on top of it.

Mark sensing his daughter's fearless excitement at getting to see her favorite animal grabs her by the waist and hoists her onto his shoulder. "We don't want you to become their midmorning snack," He teases his little girl, tickling her belly.

Once the giggles die down, she points a finger in the cubs' direction. "Look at the babies!" One of them is nestled close by the mother's side while the other two rolling around in the tall grass.

"How many do you see Sofi?" Addison questions, bouncing Henry against her hip. She watches as the five-year-old mentally computes the exact number.

"Three?" She guesses.

"Yeah I see three too," Her stepmother agrees with a reassuring smile.

"Where's da Daddy?" Henry suddenly wonders when they only see one adult with three cubs.

"I don't know," Addison replies.

"Maybe he's sleeping in there," Sofia points to the opening in a rocky structure where a striped tail hangs lazily from the ledge.

Mark nods, "You're probably right, Sofibear."

"I wish I could see him," Henry pouts slightly.

Addison readjusts the brim of his baseball cap, telling him kindly. "It's probably too hot for him to come out, baby."

"We can always check back later to see if he came out, little man." Mark pats his shoulder reassuringly.

"Look!" Sofia interrupts and the three of them look back as one of the cubs jumps on top of a rock, the other one follows and they precede to wrestle one another to the ground. When the one has had enough it pounces back in the direction of its mother, nose held high in the air as if snubbing its sibling. They all laugh out of amusement.

"They're so cute!" Addison coos.

"I want one!" Sofia pleads, "Daddy can I get a baby tiger? Can I? Please?"

He exchanges a look with Addison, and both of them start walking from the exhibit. "Maybe we could get a stuffed one at the gift shop before we leave?" Mark suggests while setting her back down on the ground.

The idea seems to set with Sofia as she skips ahead to the next exhibit. Henry writhes in Addison's arms and it becomes clear he wants to join his sister. "Mamma," He protests weakly, "down. Pwease?"

"Ok, but stick with your sister," She instructs him before letting him go.

* * *

The zoo isn't so crowded for a Tuesday in early June, that Mark and Addison are able to let the kids wander a few feet ahead of them each time they move from one showcase to the next. When Henry begins to stray off the path, Sofia grabs his hand and tugs him back to her own pace. They alternate between crouching underneath the railing to catch a glimpse of the animals, and reaching for their tall parents to hoist them high up in the air for a better look. But with each new animal they get to see, excitement fills their faces and they shriek emphatically about how cool certain species are when they learn new facts about them. It's enough to remind Addison and Mark just how lucky they are to have two happy children who are so thrilled to be learning and spend time with one another.

After they finish watching the hippos submerge themselves in the cool watering hole, something catches Henry's eye further down the path. "Elphants! Elphants!" He points and takes off at breakneck speed, his little legs carrying him faster than the rest of his body.

Sofia follows after him, and both Addison and Mark pick up their walking pace to meet both kids in a shady, wooden hut where they can stand to watch the gentle giants.

"Mamma! Mamma! Come quick!" Henry urges with a flip of his hand as he stands on a nearby bench.

Addison moves over to where the kids stand and observes as the elephants brush their faces down against the cool mud to find some relief from the heat. "Wow, look at them." She breathes out in wonderment, her arm circling Henry's waist instinctively.

The pair of elephants then suck up water from the small pool and begin to spray themselves clean of the mud. Henry jumps up and down excitedly by this, causing Addison's heart to swell out of love for her son's excitement.

"Brrrr!" Henry trumpets whenever one of them swings its trunk in the air. "Why won't dey do it?" He wonders curiously.

"Do what, baby?" Addison asks.

"Make da noise," He tells her impatiently.

"Maybe they aren't talkative today," Addison guesses with a shrug.

"Aww," Henry moans out of disappointment.

"Make the noise again, Henry." Sofia urges, "I'll do it too."

He eyes his sister, but doesn't seem to understand what good it will do. It isn't until both children are tooting like elephants several times to gain a reply from one of them. Both instantly stop when the short blow from the end of a trunk grabs their attention. Henry's face widens and he gapes at the unexpected noise before clapping his hands and cheering. Sofia scoots closer on the bench and shakes his shoulder, "Good job, Henry!"

She then jumps down, and bids them to head to the next attraction. Henry bounds after her, his hand finding hers again as they continue to chat animatedly about how cool it was for them to get the elephants to speak.

Mark slips his hand into Addison's, and they follow at a short distance. "Still eager to put them to bed?" She beams up at him, conveying how sweet she finds both of their children to be with one another.

"I think we can keep them up an extra half hour tonight," Mark responds with a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

A few hours after lunchtime, both children grow restless as the sugar from the ice cream slowly works its way out of their systems and their feet grow tired from running around all day. It becomes noticeable when Henry is insistent about seeing the infamous komodo dragons that Sofia wants nothing to do with.

"Daddy! Mamma Addie, I don't want to see the dragons!" She stops her foot indignantly, which only fuels Henry's pleas to see them even more.

"But _I_ wanna see da dragons! Daddy! Come with me to see 'em!" He cries back with a frown shaping his round, bow lips.

"Daddy! No!" Sofia whines.

"Ok, enough you two," Mark interrupts sternly. He exchanges a glance with Addison as both of them decide how to settle the situation.

Addison asks softly, "Sofi, is there anything else you want to see today?"

The little girl shakes her head vehemently.

"Ok," She flashes a brief smile with an understanding nod. Stooping down to the little girl's level she suggests, "Why don't you and I get your stuffed tiger while Daddy and Henry go see the dragons? And then we can go home."

Sofia shrugs halfheartedly, kicking up dirt with her sandals.

Addison extends a hand for the little girl to take, "Come on. We can even look at the tigers again if you want." She quirks an enticing brow, which causes Sofia's guarded expression to peel apart a bit as she places her hand in Addison's.

* * *

He carries Henry throughout the cool reptile house, chuckling ever now and then at the sound effects the little boy makes anytime he sees a scaly creature flick out a tongue and peer through the glass with piercing dark eyes. They visit various lizards, snakes, and other strange creatures that lurk in the dimly lit rooms. Henry 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' just about everything in sight, and then they reach the ticket item.

At first it takes him some time to find just where the dragons are. Mark extends a finger and tries to describe where the reptile resides, "See right there, beneath that rock."

"But Dadda dere is more dan one wock," Henry counters smartly.

Mark can't help but crack a smile at how perceptive his son is for three years old before continuing to explain, "The rock next to the log, do you see it now?" He takes a step closer until Henry's fingers brush against the glass.

It takes him a moment, but recognition flashes across the little boys face when the komodo dragon takes two steps out of the shadow. "I see! I see," He gasps, his fingers rattling against the glass with enthusiasm.

"Don't tap the glass, buddy." Mark reminds him firmly, "We don't want to get in trouble."

Henry listens and merely presses a palm against it. "He's small."

Mark nods, "Yeah, I thought this things were supposed be like-"

"Daddy!" Comes a slight cry of terror from Henry as the creature comes completely out of seclusion, the rest of his body stretching out for at least eight feet.

"Oh wow," Mark chuckles, "he is pretty freaking big huh?"

The komodo dragon seem to live up to Henry's expectations for the most part, although he seems to enjoy the ones he invented in his mind better.

"Why don't dey bweathe fire, Dadda? Dey're dragons," He reasons with a serious look on his face, hands flipping out to the side.

"I don't know little man," Mark returns, "I guess they aren't those type of dragons."

A slight frown out disappointment makes its way across Henry's face. And Mark can sense all the excitement from the day coupled with missing his afternoon nap catching up to him as Henry wraps his arms around his father's neck and lowers his head onto Mark's shoulder.

"You ready to go, buddy?" He asks, and can feel Henry nod his head against the curve of his muscles. "Alright, let's go find your sister and Mommy then."

* * *

Much to his surprise, he finds Addison and Sofia near the giraffes instead of the tigers. A knowing smile crosses his lips while he watches his girls feed them, Sofia giggling when the long slippery tongue practically wraps around her entire hand.

Addison turns and laughs at her stepdaughter's reaction, catching Mark and Henry approaching out of her peripheral.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist seeing them," Mark calls out, jerking his head in the direction of the graceful long legged animals passing by the friendly feeding area.

His wife smiles back at him, explaining with a shrug, "Well they were penned inside earlier when we passed. And when I told Sofi we could feed them-"

"Daddy, there tongues are slimy." Sofia makes a silly face somewhere between grossed out and delighted.

"Yeah?" He raises a brow in question.

"And two of them were necking together!" Sofia informs him brightly. "I was afraid they would get hurt, but Mamma Addie said that they would be ok."

"What do you mean they were necking?" Mark furrows his brow, hoping to God she's not referring to what he thinks she might be.

"They were hitting their necks together," Sofia gestures wildly.

He nods out of relief that she's still ignorant to certain terms that could be perceived as dirty. Addison notices this and smirks at him from behind her rounded sunglasses. Tucking Sofia's jumbo sized tiger underneath her arm, they start off in the direction of the exit. While Sofia now walks at a slower rate than before, she still manages to be ahead both parents.

When she's certain their five-year-old is out of earshot, Addison leans up to Mark's ear and mutters coyly, "We could do some necking of our own later."

He snickers in amusement before adding suggestively, "You sure about that? Because unlike the giraffes, I bite."

This forces a shrill pitch of laughter to escape her throat as their fingers habitually intertwine. Mark squeezes her hand to discreetly get her attention once more. "Happy Anniversary, Addie." He tells her with an easy smile.

Her heart flutters inside her chest and she brings his hand up to her mouth for a light kiss. Looking over at Henry curled against his chest and smiling down at Sofia who breaks their hands apart so she can walk in between them to the car, she tells him sincerely, "It was the best one yet."


End file.
